Stalker
by NatsuDragneel4669
Summary: What if someone was stalking Lucy ? First Fanfic ! Rated T for their mouths .
1. Who is she ?

Ever since her Mother died , her Father had treated her like shit . So , she was to live by herself starting at the age of 7 . Although , her Father had really loved her , but he was so driven by his sadness , he shut himself away from everyone . All he could think of was , "Work ,Work , and more Work ."After that , he lost contact with his daughter and she was lost to him forever ...

_10 Years Later_  
"Lucy Heartfilia , Truly Missing ?" , Lucy read aloud on the newspaper to no one in particular .The article consisted of various reports over the years of new clues they were finding each time they searched . She sighed , how longer were they goning to keep searching for her ? It had already been 10 years since she was claimed missing . Yet , they were still searching for her .

You're asking why they're still searching for her ? As her Father was dying , he had written in his Will that his daughter was to be found and qiven the Heartfilia estate to her and only her . The police had been going on and on about trying to find her , but to their disappointment , they had no such luck for 10 whole fucking years .

Well , it wasn't that she didn't want them to find her . It was just that she didn't want to live in her house once again to a place where her horrific life had begun . It was once a year that she would visit her home . She would go and no one would ever relize that she , a poor looking young teenager , was Lucy Heartfilia .

This was one of those days when she would visit her home . She would always return to her home on the same day for each year . She always returned home to visit her parent's graves . Just because she didn't like her father didn't mean that she wasn't going to pay her respects for him . He did take care of her when her mother was alive .

She boarded the old train in her usual everyday disguise . A black tank-top , skinny , black , ripped jeans , converse , and a black hoodie to top it off . She rode the train because rarely anyone rode the trains anymore . She thought no one would be there so she took her hoodie off and plugged in her earphones .

Little did she know a man with bright salmon-pink hair smirked to himself as he lifted a picture of Lucy to compare with the one who sat right across from him . He was Natsu Dragneel , a top student at Fairy Tail Academy . He had noticed Lucy while no one else did , beside her friends , Levy McGarden and Erza Scarlet . He had started following her home , watching her , and reading every report on her . Her name was Lucy , but her last name was different . It was "Ashley" . He had read all her reports on who she was , but he couldn't find any on her childhood . Now , this wasn't really surprising , considering everyone in Fairy Tail had no childhood ar past .

Each time he stood there around a corner watching her , she was always so happy with her friends . Of course , there were also the downsides of her life . It shattered his heart seeing her crying and knowing that he could so nothing for her . If he came out , she wouldn't know who he was , so that wouldn't help at all , she would probably hit him and then run away .

Everyone in Fairy Tail had come here because it was a place where every single person was family . Fairy Tail would bear you're pain with themselves. The best part though was that everyone understood each other's pain . Every person in Fairy Tail had no family so they practically lived at Fairy Tail . There were dorms there for the students who had been kicked out of the orphanages because they were already old enough to leave , or for kids the kids who had no where to stay .

He had watched Lucy afar . After a while he had fallen in love with her . He shouldn't have because he had just watched her and he hadn't even met her . He had watched every single day . Her smile would make his heart beat fast , and if she just even took a glance at him , he would feel like fainting . He just stood there watching her , that's all it took for him to fall deeply in love with her .

_~~End_

* * *

So how was it ? Was it any good ? Leave a review good or bad . It's my first fanfic so I want advice people! I don't care how much advice or how mean it sounds . I just need advice .


	2. Realization

_Previously ~ He just stood there watching her , and that's all it took for him to fall deeply in love with her ._

The train was seriously taking it's toll on him . His motion sickness patches and medicine were wearing away and that won't going to be a happy scene . Instead of trying to take another patch , he sat there almost throwing up and groaning .

"So much for being quiet ." he thought .

Damn it , having motion sickness was so stupid . He wished he never had it , but life's just unfair that way . His life was saved when the train stopped . He quickly saw Lucy getting up to leave , so Natsu quickly jumped up and sprinted down and off the train . When he got off , he was jumping around in pure glee . The happiest moments were when he got off the train .

People stared at him in wonder . Natsu noticed and gave them a look that said ,"Got a problem when I'm happy bitch ?!"  
The people quickly turned around in fear . Natsu smirked triumphantly . He didn't realize that Lucy was walking further and further away .

"DAMN IT!" he thought . This was his only chance to see who she really was ! If he missed this chance , that would mean he would have to wait a whole another year for this ."Shit , shit , shit , shit ..." he kept saying in hid head as he was running to catch up with her .when he finally caught up , he watched her around anything he could hide behind .

When they finally arrived at the Heartfilia estate , Natsu was sure to just drop dead right then and now . Following Lucy was harder than he thought . She would always turn her head around at random moments , which gave Natsu a heart attack every time . He slide back onto the wall to catch his breath .

"How the hell is she gonna get in ? " the Heartfilia estate was heavily locked at every single door preventing any one to come and rob the estate . When Lucy was done sitting and resting she got up , looking around warily . Natsu quickly got up too from a safe distance of course . She started to walk around the estate as if she was looking for something . She then quickly came up to (which by the way in Natsu's opinion looked like a crappy wall of a garden) the wall and put her hand on something , it was covered up with vines,lilies,roses , and possibly any other flower you could think of . When she quickly disappeared behind the door , Natsu's eyes widened .He quickly scrambled up to inspect the crappy wall .

"Well ," he thought,"I didn't notice there was something behind this shit ." He quickly glanced down and noticed a small sphere-ish looking thing . It knocked him in the head when he realized that it was a door knob . "Stupid me " he thought while smirking . He quickly went in and closed the door behind him . Only to be met with a shovel to his face . Then all he could see was black .

_**~~End **_  
_**.**_  
_**.**_  
_**.**_  
_**.**_  
_**.**_  
_**(Kidding!)**_

Natsu felt the rays of sunlight hit him on his face . He groaned in response , turining over so the sunlight would shine on his back rather than his face .He curled up trying to get comfy . He groped for his covers , shivering slightly , he quickly sat up realizing that wasn't in his bedroom snugging up in his bed . He had a damn mission to due (as he called it) . He would be damned if he missed this chance . He groaned realizing his head hurt so much . He touched his head carefully and realized it was bandaged . He looked down at the grass and saw a small puddle of dried blood .He grimaced . "Must have been that shovel ... Wait . Where in the hell had that shovel come from ?!" he thought .

"My poor beautiful head ." he thought while patting his head gingerly .He turned around to see a pair of two chocolate colored eyes . His eyes widened and he jumped (for what he thought ) a mile in the air. He sighed in relief as he realized it was Lucy . He stared at her . They kept staring . Natsu hadn't realized how beautiful her eyes looked even if he was in love with her . He wasn't able to be this close to her until now . Her eyes were bright brown with specks of caramel on them . He could keep staring at her eyes and never get bored . He subconsciously kept getting closer and closer ... ***SLAP*** .

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING PERVERT !" she yelled . Natsu grimaced , for a girl she could really scream and slap . He held his cheek gingerly . Geez , he was really getting injured these days . Wait , when did he get hurt again ? oh yeah , cause of Lucy . He lost his train of thought when Lucy kicked him right across the stomach sending him flying at least five feet across the garden .

"Fuck ..." he groaned . This was possibly the worst day of his life .

"I SAID WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU !?" she screamed while glaring daggers .

If looks could kill , he would be dead by now . Oh man , her glare was as evil as Erza's or possibly scarier . O.K. , fine then , if she wanted a response , hell , he'll give her one . He quickly got up and walked towards her smirking . She realized that he was slowly walking towards her . She panicked , so she slowly backed up until she hit the wall to the garden . Natsu's smirk grew larger as he pinned her to the wall .

He smirked and whispered in her ear , "I know who you really are ."


	3. I need help! ( not a real chapter )

I need help on my fanfiction . I already have my story planned out but I need a name for a group . The group of people consists of Mirajane , Elfman , Loke , and Freed . I desperately need a good name for them . Any suggestions ? Put them down on the reviews , the best one will be in the fanfiction that I'm making . So , please , the quicker and more suggestions the faster I can post a new and real chapter up . Thank you and I really hope you can help me !


	4. Th F4

**The F4**

_Previously ~He smirked and whispered in her ear , "I know who you really are "_

* * *

Lucy's eyes widened .She was in shock she forgot about how close they were . Then her eyes quickly shot up to his and she said , " You didn't tell anyone did you ?"

"Uhhh , no . Why?". he replied calmly backing his face up alittle so he see her face .

"Because ... it's a long story and I don't have that time right now . Right now I need to see something ." she said while staring deeply in his eyes . He looked deep into her eyes skeptically .

"OK," he quickly backed away from her letting her walk around freely . When she walked ahead of him Natsu remembered something , there were people after her . "Uh , Hey Lucy ? Be careful or else you'll get caught by your father's searchers . There are 4 of them . The 4 people in the group attend Fairy Tail Academy . Did ya know that ?" he said . He saw Lucy froze from where she was walking .

She slowly turned around and said in a rushed , slightly scared voice "Do you know them?!" she asked expectantly . She grabbed him by his collar . She glared at him and whispered , "Who . Are . They ." He blushed at how close they were .

"Well , they're 4 of them .. They're called the Fearsome Four , F4 for short . They were hired by your father to find you ." he said sternly while pointing at her . "The 4 people in them ," he paused to take a breath ,"are people you know . They're ... Mirajane Strauss , Elfman Strauss , Loke , and Freed Justine ." Lucy's eyes widened .

"Shit..." she said . She looked up at Natsu , ""I'll have to avoid them , won't I ?"

"Well , not necessarily" he said . "You'll probably have to keep your mouth shut most of the time , and don't say something a Heartfilia would say ." .He leaned into her face and whispered , " I can change that though . All I would have to say is that you're a Heartfilia to them and they'll sweep you away ."

Her mouth opened as if she was going to say somrthing , but she closed it . She looked up , then she said , " You wouldn't , would you _Dragneel_ ? "

"I can if I want to ... _Heartfilia_ ." he whispered in her ear .

Natsu saw her grit her teeth . He smirked , he could get so much out of this . He could make her do anything by black mailing her . His smirk grew bigger as his thoughts grew at what he could do with this precious information . Lucy pushed him backed . She hadn't realized that he was practically leaning on her ! She blushed at the thought of how close they were .

" What the hell can I do to let you keep your damn mouth shut ? Please ! I'll do anything!"

"Anything you say ?" his eyebrow rose at an expectant answer . " O.K. , but you'll have to do what I say , or else you-know-what ."

* * *

I know , it's short I get . I forgot some of my ideas for this . Then when I typed it down , I accidentally copied it all so I could paste on here , but I accidentally pressed the button 'backspace' . Well be happy people you got a chapter . This will probably be the last author's note I will put up after a chapter . I hate having to post something after something romantic . **I SHIP NALU SO HARD I WOULD DIE IF THEY DIDN'T BECOME A COUPLE !**


End file.
